ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Out There/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Marik Ishtar, Hank Ishtar Date: May 8, 2010 Running time: 4:32 Transcript MARIK: Geez, it really sucks that I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life in servitude to a king who died over five thousand years ago. Can't I just go outside this one time? It looks like fun out there. HANK: No! Listen to me, Billy. MARIK: But my name's Marik. HANK It doesn't matter what your name is! Heed my warning. For I am your dad and am therefore the smartest person who will ever talk down to you. Because I created you with my bodily fluids. MARIK: Okay. (Music starts) HANK: The world is gay. The world is stupid. It's me alone who you can trust in this whole tomb thing I am your daddy guy I who spank you, whip you, flay you, beat you I who filled your Playstation with beer Why are you so bitchy when I gave you a Playstation? Stay down here Because it's nice. (speaking) Remember what I told you, Billy. (singing again) You're kinda hot. MARIK: I'm kinda hot. HANK: And you are sexy. MARIK: And I am sexy. HANK: And these are things Which will earn you A lot of fangirls! They'll touch your naughty place! MARIK: I won't let them disgrace me. HANK: Out there they will put you in Fanfiction MARIK: Their slash fanfiction. HANK: Out there they will glomp And squee and cheer MARIK: Such bad fanfiction. HANK: Why open the door To all their vile perversion? Stay down here Be faithful, Billy MARIK: I'm Marik HANK: Be grateful, Billy MARIK: I'm Marik HANK: Do what I say Obey And die Down here MARIK: I'll die Down here MARIK: (speaking) You know, I can't really use my Playstation if I can't go to the store and buy video games for it. HANK: Okay, that does it. I'm gonna go pour beer in your X-Box 360. That's a red ring of death waiting to happen. MARIK: (singing) Hid beneath the desert within halls of rock and stone Gazing at the moonlight up above me All my life I've wondered as I toil down here below What that friggin' Pharaoh guy wants of me All my life I've yearned to see their faces Caring not if they should hate or love me All my life I've wondered how it feels to pass a day Not below them I would show them And out there Living in the sand Give me one day out there 'Cause until then I'm banned Exiled forever Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to kill and slay out there! Out there where I'll be free to track them down and end their lives Through the dunes and villages I'll hunt them Every man will shout and scream and cry out for their wives While I grab their babies and I punt them If I could carve their skin I'd torture every infant Out there Dueling in Japan Win some card games out there And buy some spray on tan Then read some yaoi out there... Just one day and then I swear I'll make them beg And despair Won't relent Foes, beware! Even if Bakura Doesn't care I'll have spent One day Out there! Category:Music video transcripts